Life is Worth Living
by Shika Chizuyuki
Summary: Takdir selalu punya cara yang tak terduga agar selalu tampak mengejutkan. bad summary. Chap 4 is up!(HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Life Is Worth Living**

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Shika Chizuyuki

Pairing : Naruto, Kiba, etc.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Angst

Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Typo.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

 **No Flame**

Happy Reading!

Hamparan air yang melimpah dengan warna biru langit yang indah, terpaan angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Jaket biru tua tebalnya terpasang rapi di tubuh kurus berkulit tan itu, celana jeans yang sewarna jaketnya terpakai pas di kaki jenjangnya.

Mata indah itu menatap luasnya lautan dengan pasir putih yang dipijaknya. Sesaat terpana dengan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sungguh luar biasa. Walaupun semua itu tidak terlihat begitu jelas oleh penglihatannya, mata sewarna lautan bebas itu telah kehilangan sebagian fungsinya.

Rambut pirang yang semakin bercahaya tersinar oleh sang surya serta terpaan lembut angin membuat rambut pirangnya seperti menari menikmati suasana pantai. Ingin sekali Naruto menikmati pemandangan indah ini lebih lama. Namun tubuhnya tak memberikan izin atas keinginannya itu. Dengan sedikit tak rela dia beranjak meninggalkan pantai.

oOo

Pintu apartemen terbuka, menampilkan ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas, hanya terdiri dari ruang santai, dapur dan sebuah kamar. Sepi, itulah kesan pertama yang menyapa Naruto saat masuk kedalam apartemennya. Setelah meninggalnya Iruka, orang yang selama ini merawatnya, Naruto tinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya? Entahlah, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan mereka.

Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya seakan itu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Kebugaran tubuhnya juga semakin lama semakin menurun.

Hidup sendirian bukanlah hal yang mudah, sungguh.

Dua tahun lalu, Naruto yang masih berusia 16 tahun di vonis mengidap HIV, salah satu penyakit yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan obatnya. Berawal dari demam yang menyerupai flu serta berkeringat malam yang mulanya Naruto biarkan karena itu merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi sampai pada akhirnya terjadi penurunan berat badan yang cukup drastis pada dirinya sehingga dia dan Iruka memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Sebuah kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan menimpa hidup Naruto setelah dokter mengatakan dia positif HIV/AIDS. Semenjak hari itu semangat hidupnya perlahan menurun.

Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pengidap HIV/AIDS?

Namun ternyata kenyataan menyakitkan yang menimpa Naruto tidak hanya sampai disitu. Tiga bulan setelahnya Iruka dikabarkan menjadi korban tabrak lari dan meninggal seketika. Naruto yang pada saat itu baru saja sampai diapartemennya setelah pulang dari sekolah benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, dia melihat jasad Iruka. Dia benar-benar meninggalkannya. Iruka meninggalkannya, untuk selamanya. Sekarang siapa yang akan mendampingi hidupnya? Siapa yang akan menjadi penyemangat hidupnya? Mengingat selama ini Irukalah yang membuat Naruto bertahan hidup. Haruskah ia pergi juga?

Namun dia teringat akan pesan Iruka beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang menjadi keyakinan bahwa ia haruslah tetap hidup walau pada akhirnya dia akan pergi juga.

.

.

" _Apapun yang terjadi nanti, tetaplah hidup. Berjuanghlah walau pada akhirnya kau akan kalah. Raihlah apa yang kau ingin selama masih ada kesempatan melakukannya. Jangan sampai kau menyerah pada takdir."_

.

.

Pada hari itu juga Iruka dimakamkan. Naruto terus menatap nisan Iruka dengan aliran air mata di pipinya. Tatapan kosong terlukis di mata _sapphire_ nya. Dia masih tidak rela Tuhan mengambil Iruka dari sisinya. Bersama itu pula langit pun menangis, seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto. Langit pun menangis mengiringi kembalinya satu ruh pada sang pencipta. Dengan bekal amal perbuatnya di dunia. Memejamkan matanya, Naruto berdoa pada Tuhan. Setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan pemakaman tempat peristirahatan terakhir Iruka. Dengan jejak langkah yang terhapus aliran hujan.

" _Tuhan, terimalah dia disisimu dengan baik. Tempatkanlah dia pada tempat yang mulia. Terima kasih Kau telah mengirimkan dia untukku."_

oOo

Sang surya telah menampakkan cahayanya. Menyinari sebagian belahan bumi. Menjadi awal dimulainya aktivitas banyak orang. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan kerjanya. Pelukis, itulah pekerjaan yang dilakoninya saat ini. Tubuhnya tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang berat mengingat kekebalan dan ketahanan tubuh pengidap HIV/AIDS itu sangatlah rentan. Dia bukanlah seorang pelukis yang terkenal namun hasil karyanya dikenal banyak orang. Naruto tidak pernah mengungkapkan jati dirinya sebagai seorang pelukis kepada publik. Biarlah orang-orang hanya mengetahui hasil karyanya, menerima hasil karyanya karena belum tentu orang-orang akan menerimanya setelah mereka tahu apa yang ada pada dirinya.

Lalu pertanyaan disini kenapa dia menjadi seorang pelukis? Padahal penglihatannya kurang baik bukan?

Percayalah, Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Seorang pelukis bukan hanya melukiskan sesuatu hanya dengan penglihatan dan tangannya saja. Hati pun ikut melukis. Justru sesuatu yang dimulai dari hati itulah yang akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Naru, apa kau percaya, kemarin saat mengunjungi pameran di Suna aku melihat lukisan yang benar-benar indah! aku yakin itu merupakan lukisan kota Tokyo. Pelukis itu benar-benar profesional!" Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato bermotif taring di kedua pipinya terlihat antusias menceritakan mengenai kunjungannya di pameran seni lukis yang diselenggarakan oleh Namikaze Art & Design.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu Kiba." Senyuman hangat ditampilkan Naruto pada sahabatnya, Inuzuka Kiba. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba memang benar, itu merupakan lukisan kota Tokyo. Karena dialah orang yang melukisnya. Naruto senang orang-orang menyukai apa yang ia lukis. itu akan menjadi sebuah penyemangat hidupnya. Setidaknya ia telah mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Naru aku perhatikan tubuhmu semakin kurus, apa kau makan dengan baik?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kiba. Membuat suasana menjadi hening. Naruto memang menyadari berat badannya perlahan-lahan mulai menurun akibat dari HIV/AIDS yang dideritanya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku harus memperhatikan pola makanku dan menambah porsinya." Jawab Naruto sambil mengukur lingkaran pinggangnnya dengan kedua tangannya yang di balas anggukan oleh Kiba.

"Baiklah Kiba, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap Naruto sambi menepuk pundak Kiba dan merapatkan jaketnya kemudian berlalu.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Kiba terus memperhatikan sahabat pirangnya itu. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya. Perubahan sikap Naruto yang semula penuh semangat kini menjadi pendiam merupakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Apa mungkin karena kematian Iruka bisa membuat Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Iruka memang begitu berarti untuk Naruto. Tapi perasaannya memberikan sebuah jawaban yang berbeda. Ia harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Apakah ada yang sedang ditutupi oleh sahabatnya itu. Mungkin saja dia dapat membantunya dan mengembalikan Naruto yang dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Naruto sekarang. Disamping jendela apartemennya dengan menghadap sebuah kanvas yang masih putih dengan tangan kiri memegang tempat cat warna lukis serta tangan kanan yang memegang kuas lukis. Mencelupkan kuas itu pada cat warna biru, perlahan tangan kurus itu mulai melukis langit biru tanpa awan yang menenangkan hati. Naruto bekerja sebagai pelukis tanpa pernah melukis di luar rumahnya. Seperti lukisan kota Tokyo, dia hanya mengamati keadaan kota itu kemudian melukisnya sesuai dengan apa yang dia ingat.

Tak lama kemudian lukisan itupun telah selesai. Lukisan seorang anak laki-laki yang berusaha menggapai langit. Menggambarkan sesuatu yang ingin dia raih, sesuatu yang dia inginkan kembali.

Sebuah perasaan rindu hinggap dihati Naruto. Bukan rindu akan Iruka, namun rindu pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu. hiks.. Pe-pernahkah kalian memikirkan aku? Hiks.. aku sakit Ayah.." Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto begitu merindukan kedua orang tuanya, dia membutuhkan orang tuanya. Dia ingin mereka tahu bahwa dirinya sekarang dalam keadaan yang sulit. Iruka tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya. Apakah orang tuanya membuang dirinya ataukah dia itu hilang.

Jika dia di buang kenapa mereka begitu tega melakukan hal itu? Kenapa mereka tidak membunuhya saja dulu. Tahukah mereka betapa menderitanya dia hidup saat ini. Dan jika memang dia anak yang hilang kenapa tak pernah ada yang mencarinya? Apakah orang tuanya sudah meninggal?

"A-aku hiks..mem-butuhkan kalian, hiks..sungguh." Hari itu setelah menyelesaikan lukisannya Naruto habiskan dengan menangis, menumpahkan gejolak emosinya yang begitu merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Beruntunglah kalian yang masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap.

"Kiba apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sehingga mengundang kami ke Cafe mu hm? Kau mengganggu tidurku." Seorang pemuda dengan mata kuaci dan rambut hitam yang diikat keatas menyerupai nanas bertanya pada Kiba yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar Shikamaru pemalas! Tukang tidur!" Ejekan yang disertai delikan maut itu dilakukan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan iris mata _emerald_ nya aka haruno Sakura pada pemuda tadi yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru.

"Hei _forehead_ , diamlah!" Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut pirang itu mengintrupsi Sakura.

"Kau yang diam _pig_!" Balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kalian berdua diam!" Suara _baritone_ yang tegas itu menghentikan aliran listrik yang beradu dari tatapan kedua gadis itu.

"Tapi Sasuke_"

"Diam!" Protes yang dilakukan Ino gagal setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Minna.."

Suara Kiba mengalihkan perhatian semuanya.

"Naruto.. aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya." Lanjut Kiba.

"Maksudmu?" Ino tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba dan dia juga merasa khawatir dengan ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah Kiba. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

"Aku rasa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar." Ujar Kiba yang membuat teman-temannya semakin penasaran.

"Bukankah wajar seseorang menyembunyikan sesuatu, mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi sehingga orang lain tidak boleh tahu." Ucapan Sakura membuat semua memandang kearahnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah bukan?"

"Kau memang benar Sakura. Tapi ini hal yang berbeda. Kita bukanlah orang lain bagi Naruto, kita adalah sahabatnya. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya seorang sahabat itu saling membantu." Ujar Kiba mencairkan suasana.

"Dasar _forehead_ baka." Ejek Ino membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka semua merupakan sahabat Naruto saat sekolah di Konoha High School. Mulai dari pertama masuk KHS sampai keluar, mereka selalu bersama. Namun pada saat masuk ke perguruan tinggi, hanya Naruto yang tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Sejak saat itulah komunikasi dengan Naruto mulai merenggang. Memang diantara mereka hanya Narutolah yang paling sederhana dalam hal materi.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

"Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikan Naruto. Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya. Aku perhatikan badannya semakin kurus saja. Kita temui Naruto, bicara baik-baik sebagai seorang sahabat apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya atau tidak. Mungkin kita bisa membantu Naruto. Apa kalian setuju?" Ujar Kiba yang sangat berharap akan persetujuan teman-temannya.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Shikamaru dengan begitu yakin.

"Aku juga!" Ino dan Sakura juga ikut menyutujui usulan dari Kiba.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Yokatta, arigatou minna."

Ingatlah, Sahabat bukan hanya sebuah kata, status, atau apapun itu. Drajat sahabat lebih tinggi dari teman. Seorang sahabat tidak hanya ada saat mereka membutuhkan kita. Sahabat bukanlah parasit! Sahabat itu saling membantu, menjaga, memahami dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Sahabat bagaikan cahaya yang menjadi penerang saat kita terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Sahabat bagaikan sebuah peta yang menjadi petunjuk saat kita tersesat.

.

Tbc.

Halo semua.. Author new here! salam kenal.

Btw, gimana fict-nya?

Maaf kalo ini kurang bagus. Masih baru soalnya hehe..

Mm.. ada yang mau kasih saran atau kritikan? Pero.. kritikannya jangan yang pedas-pedas ya? Soalnya saya tidak suka pedas hihi..

Ada yang berminat Review? Dengan senang hati saya akan membalas.

Oke,

Hanggang samuli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Is Worth Living**

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Shika Chizuyuki

Pairing : Naruto, Kiba

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Angst

Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Typo.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

 **No Flame**

Happy Reading!

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari hari-hari yang dilewati Naruto. Semuanya selalu sama. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan perasaannya beberapa hari ini. Naruto begitu merindukan orang tuanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu ingin sekali melihat wajah Ayah dan Ibunya. Apakah mereka mirip dengannya? Berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Banyak sekali yang ingin Naruto ketahui mengenai mereka.

_Bisakah dia bertemu dengan mereka disisa hidupnya ini? Akankah dia dapat merasakan belaian kasih sayang dari mereka?

 _-Kejutan apakah yang akan diberikan takdir padanya?-_

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di apartemen Naruto membuat sang empu tersadar dari lamunannya yang duduk di tepi jendela menikmati pemandangan sekitarnya. Melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Cklek..

Nampaklah beberapa orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda yang tak lain adalah sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan seperti biasa, senyuman hangat Naruto tampilkan.

oOo

Mereka tengah berada di ruang santai apartemen Naruto. Duduk di kursi yang ada disana dengan teh hangat tersaji diatas meja, mengingat itulah minuman yang cocok di cuaca yang mulai dingin karena musim gugur sudah akan berakhir berganti dengan musim dingin.

"Apa yang membuat kalian datang kemari?" Pertanyaan Naruto mengawali perbincangan mereka.

Naruto terlihat bingung dengan tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Mereka terlihat canggung. Apakah ini efek dari lamanya mereka tidak bertemu?. Pengecualian untuk Kiba.

"Ekhm.. apakah salah berkunjung pada sahabat sendiri Naru." Jawab Kiba berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung. Kenapa dia merasa sedang dalam posisi yang sangat sulit.

"Tidak. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau berkunjung kemari dan juga terima kasih kalian tidak melupakanku." Ujar Naruto yang jujur, pemuda pirang itu sangat senang dengan kunjungan sahabatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa bahwa dia tidak hidup sendirian.

Keheningan pun hadir diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah Naruto mengatakan itu. Hanya tatapan mereka yang bekerja. Narutolah yang menjadi pusatnya.

Mereka bisa melihat sedikit pancaran kebahagiaan di wajah sahabatnya. Dengan sering berkunjung kemari di waktu luang mungkin akan membuat naruto senang. Pikir mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naru? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Shikamaru memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak tepat dikatakan saat ini. Ya.. hanya untuk memperbaik suasana itu boleh saja.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk disamping Sasuke. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba. Tubuh Naruto sekarang begitu kurus dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Dia menatap sahabat KHS nya dan lagi-lagi dia memasang senyuman itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Shika." Jawab Naruto dengan sebuah kebohongan terkandung didalamnya.

Kecanggungan begitu terasa di ruangan bercat putih itu. Kiba benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana sekarang. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Bukan ini tujuannya datang ke apartemen Naruto. Kenapa sahabat-sahabatnya jadi pendiam seperti ini? Sasuke dan Shikamaru memang sudah pendiam dari dulu. Kenapa Sakura dan Ino yang biasanya berisik sekarang mereka jadi pendiam. Dan kenapa juga dirinya ikut-ikutan jadi pendiam. _'Hah benar-benar'_. Batinnya. Dia harus segera menyampaiakan tujuan mereka datang kesini.

"Naru.. sebenarnya kami datang kesini.. ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan." Ucap Kiba.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami tahu darimu." Lanjutnya mengungkapkan tujuan mereka.

"Aku merasa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.. yang besar."

Deg!

Detak jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba. Apa Kiba menyadari ada yang aneh darinya selain perubahan pada sikapnya itu? Ketakutan perlahan menguasai diri Naruto.

"Tidak!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang cukup tinggi membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian." Lanjutnya lirih.

Kecurigaan Kiba dan yang lainnya semakin bertambah setelah melihat tingkah dan ekspresi dari Naruto. Mereka yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh sahabat pirangnya itu.

Tapi apa?

Sasuke benar-benar tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto apa kau yakin?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan. Apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya ini? Mereka tidak boleh tahu mengenai penyakitnya. Tidak! Jangan sampai mereka tahu. Tangan kanannya meremas celana pendek hitam yang dikenakannya hingga kusut. Suhu tubuhnya mulai naik. Keringat membasahi telapak tangannya. ' _Aku benar-benar takut'_ batinnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Naru dengar, jangan kau pikirkan sesuatu sendirian. Kau masih mempunyai sahabat. Berbagilah dengan kami, mungkin sebagai sahabat kami—

"Ada apa dengan kalian!" Teriak Naruto bersamaan dengan jatuhnya gelas dari tangan Ino yang begitu kaget mendengar teriakan sahabat pirangnnya.

"Apa yang kalian mau dariku hah!"

"Kenapa kalin begitu menekanku.."

Naruto marah. Pemuda pirang itu merasa seperti sedang di interogasi. Merasa dipaksa untuk menjawab. Matanya yang memang sudah buram semakin memburam. Apa yang dilihatnya seakan bisa membelah diri. Tangan kiri pemuda itu memegang kepala bermahkota pirangnya. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja menyerang bagian kepalanya. Naruto dapat merasakan detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak beraturan. Setelah itu entah kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap.

oOo

Kiba dan yang lainnya tengah berada di ruang tunggu UGD rumah sakit Konoha. Mereka masih _shock_ dengan pingsannya Naruto. Begitu tertekankah Naruto oleh mereka? Perasaan bersalah singgah di hati sahabat pemuda pirang itu.

Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tiba-tiba pintu UGD terbuka memperlihatkan sosok pria berjas putih dengan rambut merah yang memesona. Sasuke dan yang lainnya menghampiri sang dokter.

"Gaara, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Kiba dengan perasaan khawatirnya menghampir sang dokter dan mengguncang pelan bahu dokter barambut merah yang diketahui bernama Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara, seorang dokter muda dengan rambut merah dan mata hijaunya merupakan teman dekat Kiba saat dia bersekolah menengah pertama di Suna dulu.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan temannya itu, Gaara bisa merasakan ada nada kecemasan yang begitu besar disana. Menurunkan tangan Kiba dari bahunya, dokter muda itu kemudian mengusap wajahnya.

"Kiba dengar, sebelum aku memberitahukan ini kepada kalian, akan lebih baik apabila keluarga pasienlah yang mengetahui ini lebih dulu." Mendengar perkataan Gaara membuat Kiba menundukkan kepalanya.

Ingin Kiba menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Dokter ma-maaf, pasien tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi.. selain kami." Ujar Ino yang berada di samping Kiba. Mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya saat ini.

Mendengar itu Gaara menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian bisa ikut denganku?" Tanya Gaara yang dibalas anggukan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duduklah,"

Mereka duduk disofa yang ada di ruang pribadi Gaara. Dengan Gaara yang mengahadap mereka duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Aku harap setelah mendengar ini kalian tidak merubah sikap padanya. Tetaplah menjadi sahabatnya. Karena dia benar-benar membutuhkan kalian." Kata Gaara mengingatkan.

Perasaan Kiba menjadi tidak enak sekarang. Apa sebenarnya yang akan dikatakan temannya ini? Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto? Ataukah—

"Naruto mengidap HIV/AIDS."

 **Jleb!**

Sungguh, perkataan Gaara membuat saraf-saraf mereka seperti tidak berfungsi lagi. Tubuh mereka menjadi lemas. Bagai tubuh tanpa tulang(?). Ruangan itu menjadi seperti tak berpenghuni, hening. Mereka masih memproses apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Hei! Mereka tidak salah dengarkan? Naruto, sahabatnya, mengidap HIV/AIDS!. Ini benar-benar diluar pemikiran mereka.

Sedangkan Kiba, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya menjadi kosong. Semua kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan melayang entah kemana. Setumpuk pertanyaan mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa? Setahunya Naruto adalah pemuda baik-baik. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan seks bebas atau menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang kan? Lalu kenapa?

"Bagaimana mungkin." Bisik Sasuke yang masih bisa didengar Gaara.

"Jika menurut kalian dia pemuda baik-baik, aku yakin bukan hal negatif yang menjadi penyebabnya. Yang pasti dia tidak memakai obat-obatan terlarang. Itulah yang kami dapat dari hasil pemeriksaan."

Jadi inikah yang Naruto sembunyikan dari mereka? Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya dia pikul seorang diri. Mengapa dia harus memikul beban ini sendirian? –Ah, apa mereka lupa. Kemana saja mereka selama ini?

"Namun bukan hanya itu—"

Ada apa lagi ini? Kenyataan apa lagi yang akan mereka dengar? Bisakah mereka meminta tidak ada lagi berita buruk?

"—Naruto.. dia juga mengidap meningitis, radang selaput otak. Itu terjadi akibat dari HIV/AIDS yang dideritanya. Meningitis sangat berbahaya bagi penderita HIV/AIDS." Ujar Gaara menatap sendu mereka.

Ya Tuhan, baru saja mereka meminta agar tidak ada lagi berita buruk, kenapa sekarang malah berita buruk itu datang lagi. Akankah mereka mendengar berita baik tentang Naruto? Tak cukupkah penderitaan yang Naruto alami saat ini? Mereka tahu Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengeluh mengenai nasibnya. Tapi pemuda pirang itu bukanlah malaikat. Dia hanya manusia biasa. Setidaknya berikanlah sedikit kebahagiaan padanya.

Mendengar perkataan dokter muda itu Ino menitikan air mata. Dia benar-benar tidak kuat mendengar semua kenyataan ini. Sahabat pirangnya kenapa harus menerima takdir yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Hidup tanpa kedua orang tua, di tinggal oleh Iruka yang merawatnya, dan sekarang sahabatnya itu menderita penyakit yang benar-benar dapat membunuhnya kapan saja.

 _-Tidakkah takdir prihatin padanya?-_

.

 _Orang bilang setelah penderitaan pasti akan datang kebahagiaan. Lalu setelah semua penderitaan yang diterima Naruto, kebahagiaaan seperti apa yang akan diterimanya? Akankah kebahagiaan itu dapat menghapus semua kesedihan yang telah dia rasakan? Ataukah dia tak akan pernah merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan?_

 _._

 _Ingatlah, takdir selalu punya cara yang tak terduga agar selalu tampak mengejutkan._

 _._

Tbc.

Summary dan kalimat terakhir saya ambil dari cerpen 'Perihal Orang Miskin yang Bahagia' ada yang tau? Yang masih SMA pasti tau ya? XD

Hanggang samuli!

RnR please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Is Worth Living**

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Shika Chizuyuki

Pairing : Naruto, Kiba, etc.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Angst

Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Typo.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

 **No Flame**

Happy Reading!

Perlahan kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka menampilkan mata seindah langit musim semi yang menawan hati. Putih, itulah warna yang pertama menyapa penglihatannya walau pun tidak begitu jelas. Mengedarkan _sapphire_ nya, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya tahu dimana dia berada. Rumah sakit.

Naruto ingat, kenapa sekarang dirinya bisa berada disini. Saat itu kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekali. Dia memang sering sekali merasakan sakit kepala. Namun tidak pernah sesakit waktu itu.

 **Deg!**

Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu. Jika yang membawanya ke rumah sakit adalah sahabatnya. Maka, mereka pasti sudah mengetahui tentang.. lalu, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? apa mereka akan meninggalkannya? Merasa jijik pada dirinya?

Pikiran Naruto kacau sekarang.

" _Kami jijik melihatmu Naru!"_

" _Penderita HIV/AIDS tak pantas mendapat teman!"_

" _Ayo kita pergi! Jangan sampai kita tertular. Dasar menjijikan!"_

" _Kau menjijikan Naru!"_

" _Kau menjijikan Naru!"_

" _Menjijikan!"_

" _Menjijikan!"_

" _Menji—"_

"Tidak! Berhenti, kumohon! Jangan katakan lagi!"

Naruto menutup telinganya berusaha menghilangkan suara-suara yang terus menurus dia dengar dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Dia berhalusinasi.

Tanpa permisi air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Membuat beberapa sungai kecil diatas bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kupu- kupu hitam terbang mengelilingi bunga lily putih di taman Rumah Sakit Konoha yang begitu indah dengan beraneka macam jenis bunga tumbuh disana. Langit yang biru serta terpaan sinar matahari membuat bunga-bunga itu bercahaya. Keharuman alami dari setiap bunga melebur menjadi satu menghasilkan aroma wangi yang menenangkan.

Terlihat pemuda bertato taring merah tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Raut wajah sedih terpasang disana. Tetesan air mata membasahi pipi tan itu. Tak ada isakan terdengar darinya. Menangis dalam kesunyian itulah namanya.

" _Naru.. itukah yang kau sembunyikan selama ini?"_

oOo

 **Cklek!**

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan empat orang remaja yang tak lain merupakan sahabat dari penghuni kamar itu. Sang empu yang menyadari kedatangan sahabatnya terlihat ketakutan. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka, Naruto memandang jendela Rumah Sakit yang berada di sebelah kiri ranjangnya.

"Naru.."

Panggilan lirih itu membuat Naruto mencengkram selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba rasa hangat Naruto rasakan saat tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Kiba. Kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan setelah kepergian Iruka, ia dapatkan kembali. Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mutiara _sapphire_ nya.

"Kiba.. aku takut.." Dengan suara bergetar, pandangan Naruto beralih pada Kiba.

"Apa yang kau takutkan Naru? Kami disini bersamamu."

"Aku.. aku takut kalian pergi dariku.. meninggalkanku, jijik padaku, aku—"

"Sstt, apa yang kau pikirkan itu salah. Kami tidak akan pergi darimu apalagi jijik padamu Naru.. kau adalah sahabat kami." Potong Ino yang berada disebelah kiri Kiba.

Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu, tangis Naruto pecah. Dia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Entah bagaimana jadinya apabila ia hanya sendirian di dunia ini. Suara isakan tangis memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Bulan sabit bersinar di langit Konoha menerangi gelapnya malam walau pun cahayanya tak seterang bulan purnama. Bintang pun tak mau kalah. Mereka bersatu membentuk berbagai macam rasi bintang yang semakin memperindah langit Konoha.

Keindahan langit malam Konoha, tak seindah perasaan Naruto. Malam ini begitu terasa sepi olehnya. Kiba dan yang lainnya telah pulang sehingga hanya dirinya yang tersisa disini, sendiri. Turun dari ranjangnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Kaki jenjang pemuda pirang itu berjalan menyusuri lantai putih Rumah Sakit dengan alas kaki khas pasien yang dikenakannya. Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo duduk menangis disebuah kursi tunggu Rumah Sakit. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya menghampiri sang wanita indigo, namun yang pasti sekarang Naruto telah berada tepat disebelah wanita itu.

"Maaf.." Suara lembut dengan sedikit bergetar menyapa indra pendengaran Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menatap wanita disebelahnya.

"Untuk?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Wanita itu menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya dengan jemari lentik putihnya. "Tidak, lupakan."

Naruto hanya mengangguk walau mungkin wanita itu tak melihatnya.

Keheningan hadir di tengah mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak"

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sesaat Naruto terpana dengan mata _amethyst_ wanita indigo itu. Mata yang begitu indah. Batin Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Tak berbeda dengan Naruto, wanita itupun terpana dengan iris _sapphire_ dihadapannya. Pipinya merona melihat pemuda yang menurutnya tampan itu. Wajahnya tertunduk malu dengan mata yang masih sembab karena menangis.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Naruto setelah menetralisir perasaan yang mengelitiknya.

"Maaf aku menanyakan itu padamu." Lanjut Naruto.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kakakku.. dia pergi dari rumah." Jawab wanita indigo itu menatap kosong dinding Rumah Sakit dihadapannya.

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat bingung.

"Lalu sedang apa kau ada disini?" Tanya Naruto merasa heran dengan jawaban dari wanita disampingnya yang sama-sama menatap dinding Rumah Sakit.

"Tempat inilah yang aku datangi ketika rasa sedih hinggap dalam diriku." Jawabnya tersenyum kecut.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari wanita itu. Di saat orang-orang mendapat masalah dengan kesehatannya barulah mereka datang ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi wanita ini tak perlu harus menunggu sakit terlebih dahulu untuk datang kesini.

"Kau tidak menangis lagi?" Naruto memandang wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Jadi kau lebih senang melihatku menangis begitu?" Wanita cantik berkulit putih itu cemberut sehingga memberikan kesan imut diwajah cantiknya.

"Hehe.. aku hanya bercanda"

Cengiran lima jari yang sudah lama menghilang itu muncul kembali. Naruto pun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Bersama wanita ini membuatnya menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang selalu semangat, Naruto yang selalu ceria.

"Kau pasien disini err..etto—"

"Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." Jelas Naruto. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Jadi.. Naruto.. _kun?"_ Tanya wanita indigo disamping Naruto dengan sedikit malu-malu saat menambahkan _suffix 'kun'_.

"Haha.." Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik hehe.." Ucap Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya.. begitulah." Raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, Naruto- _kun_ sakit..apa?" Tanya wanita indigo itu hati-hati.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut wanita disampingnya membuat tubuh Naruto jadi menegang. Haruskah ia katakan yang sebenarnya? Tapi ia tak siap dengan reaksi yang akan muncul dari wanita itu setelah mendengar kebenarannya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan wanita indigo itu menjadi sebuah dilema bagi Naruto. Wanita ini membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Terlalu dini kah jika ia menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah perasaan cinta?

"Naruto- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita itu khawatir karena sedari tadi dia perhatikan Naruto asik melamun.

"Naruto- _kun_ tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku jika itu membuatmu sakit." Ujarnya lembut.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Wanita indigo itu mengangguk.

"Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata." Ujar Hinata meniru ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Nama itu cocok sekali denganmu..Hinata- _chan_." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik." Lagi-lagi Hinata meniru ucapan Naruto.

Lama mereka berbincang dengan sesekali diselingi candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa lepas sekejap melupakan semua penderitaan dan kesedihan yang mereka alami.

 _._

 _._

 _Inikah sebuah awal kebahagiaan bagi Naruto?_

 _._

 _._

Tbc.

A/N:

Hai kembali lagi bersama author gaje ini hahai:D gimana ch 3 nya?

~buat Sai357 ini udah update. hehe maaf ya nuggu lama.. ada NaruHina nya nih.. :D

Maaf ya kalo semakin kemari semakin jelek hehe jujur sebenernya pengen lebih panjang dari ini, trus ada adegan romance-romence gitu.. but, saya tak ahli dalam hal berbau romantis maklum lah jangankan buat adegan romantis, merasakan keromantisan saja belum.. apa mau dikata mantan pun tak punya haha:D lah kok malah curhat pula ni.

Ok ok, thanks buat para readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fic ini.

Gomapta!

RnR please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Is Worth Living**

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Shika Chizuyuki

Pairing : Naruto, Kiba, etc.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Angst

Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Typo.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

 **No Flame**

Happy Reading!

Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk dari jendela menerangi kamar Naruto. Membuat sang empu terpaksa membuka kedua kelopak mata _sapphire_ nya. Entah kenapa ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya pagi ini berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Lebih hidup.

Pikirannya teringat kembali pada malam itu. Malam dimana dirinya bertemu dengan Hinata, wanita yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, merasa menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Untuk saat ini dia merasa telah mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Senyum bahagia ia tampilkan ketika Hinata bilang dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya di waktu luang. Namun dari semua itu, ada satu hal yang membuatnya dilema.

Bagaimana jika Hinata mengetahui perihal penyakitnya?

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja dia akan jijik padamu Naruto." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Tuhan, berikanlah sebuah kebahagiaan lagi padaku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kruyuk~**_

"Ukh... aku lapar."

Naruto duduk diranjangnya sambil mengelus lembut perutnya yang protes minta di isi. Hari ini adalah hari kedua Naruto di Rumah Sakit. Dan Naruto tidak pernah memakan makanan yang disediakan oleh Rumah Sakit karena menurutnya makanan Rumah Sakit itu tidak enak. Hambar.

Selama ini teman-temannya lah yang membawakan Naruto makanan.

"Naru.."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Disana, Kiba berdiri memegang gagang pintu dengan tangan kiri menjinjing kresek berwarna putih.

Dan Naruto tahu apa isinya.

"Kiba! Masuklah." Perintah Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu, Kiba melangkah menuju Naruto dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Duduklah." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pinggir ranjangnya mengisyaratkan Kiba untuk duduk disana.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Kiba yang duduk menghadap Naruto. Dijawab dengan gelengan dari sahabat pirangnya.

"Aku membawakanmu beberapa roti rasa ramen(?)" Ujar Kiba sambil mengeluarkan beberap roti dan minuman.

"Ini makanlah."

"Hm.."

Naruto memakan roti itu dengan lahap. Rasa ramen pada roti yang dimakannya membuat dia merindukan makan berlemak itu.

"Naru, kau terlihat berbeda hari ini."

Mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari Kiba membuat Naruto menghentikan acara makannya.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. Apa yang berbeda darinya?

"Kau terlihat lebih bercahaya err.. maksudku aku merasa kau sedang bahagia Naru.."

Mendengaata itu, senyum kecil Naruto tampilkan. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba memang benar. Dirinya memanglah sedang bahagia. Kebahagiaan akan sebuah cinta.

"Aku benarkan Naru?" Tanya Kiba berharap.

"Apa terlihat begitu jelas oleh mu Kiba?" Tanya Naruto dengan telunjuk kanan yang menunjuk wajahnya. Entah kenapa Kiba selalu bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

Kiba mengangguk.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

Pertanyaan Kiba membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat. Haruskah ia memberitahu Kiba mengenai apa yang membuatnya bahagia?

"Ayolah Naru beritahu aku." Ucap Kiba memaksa.

Naruto masih bungkam.

Dia mengambil susu putih yang disediakan Kiba dan meminumnya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk antara memberitahu Kiba atau tidak. Namun alasan apa yang membuatnya harus menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya itu dari Kiba? Dia adalah sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya. Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tahu Kiba? Setelah aku mengetahui bahwa HIV/AIDS bersarang di tubuhku, aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan lagi. Terlebih dengan kepergian paman Iruka, itu semua membuatku hancur."

Tersirat nada kepedihan di setiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto. _Sapphire_ nya memandang keluar jendela yang berada di belakang Kiba. Menerawang jauh kedalamnya.

"Namun di saat kehampaan, kepedihan dan kesepian menyerangku, seorang 'malaikat' tak sengaja aku jumpai di kesunyian malam."

Naruto perlahan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Kiba masih dengan sabar mendengarkan apa yang sahabat pirangnya itu ucapkan.

"'Malaikat' itu membuatku merasa kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Dia membuatku kembali menampilkan senyum lima jari yang telah lama menghilang dariku. Dia membuatku merasa nyaman Kiba. Didekatnya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Dan saat itu juga aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku telah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Apa aku terlalu dini menyimpulkannya sebagai cinta Kiba?"

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Kiba yang menatapnya. Sorot yang ditampilkan kedua bola mata _sapphire_ itu begitu jelas bahwa dia menginginkan sebuah jawaban.

"Jika bersamanya bisa membuatmu merasa menjadi dirimu sendiri, bisa membutmu nyaman, aku pikir kau tidak salah mengartikan itu sebuah cinta. Karena menurutkau pada dasarnya cinta adalah sebuah rasa nyaman. Aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar Dia memberikan kebahagiaan padamu Naru. Apapun yang membuatmu merasa bahagia itu membuatku senang. Melihat senyummu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku." Ujar Kiba tersenyum hangat.

Kiba berkata jujur. Dia selalu berdoa pada Tuhan untuk kebahagiaan sahabat pirangnya itu. Dirinya begitu senang melihat Naruto bahagia. Apakah Tuhan mengabulkan doanya? Semoga.

"Boleh aku tau siapa 'malaikat' itu Naru?" Naruto mengangguk kecil.

oOo

Lalu lalang kendaraan memenuhi jalanan kota Konoha. Suara klakson kendaraan menjadi nada pengiring meriahnya konser jalanan siang ini. Di atas sana, sang raja siang masih dengan gagahnya menyinari salah satu kota di negeri matahari terbit ini. Suhu yang sedikit lebih panas dari hari sebelumnya membuat para pejalan kaki memilih jalan yang teduh.

Seperti halnya Kiba, dia memilih untuk duduk di halte bis dan memperhatikan lalu lalang kendaraan. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada percakapannya tadi bersama Naruto. Saat dia bertanya mengenai 'malaikat' yang membuat sahabat pirangnya itu kembali bergairah hidup.

Naruto mendeskripsikan 'malaikat'nya dengan raut wajah yang memancarkan sebuah harapan kebahagiaan.

.

" _Dia wanita yang cantik, mempunyai iris mata amethyst yang begitu mempesona. Surai indigonya memberikan kesan manis padanya. Kulit seputih susu itu terasa begitu lembut dan halus bila di sentuh. Dia sempurna."_

 _._

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Kiba merasa gelisah. Namun kegelisahannya ini masih membuat pemuda pecinta anjing itu bingung. Entah gelisah karena jawaban Naruto? ataukah karena suatu hal lain yang akan terjadi?. Atau mungkin keduanya. Entahlah semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Di tengah-tengah pemikirannya itu, Kiba teringat kembali mengenai ciri-ciri wanita yang dikatakan Nartuo. Iris _amethyst,_ surai indigo. Ciri-ciri itu, sepertinya dia mengenalnya. Tapi siapa? Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah—

"Ah tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin itu 'dia'. Dan jangan sampai itu 'dia'" Ucap Kiba pelan.

Tapi, semua ciri-ciri itu mengarah pada'nya'.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu. Dirinya lupa menanyakan siapa nama wanita itu. Saking antusiasnya mendengarkan Naruto tadi hingga lupa dengan hal yang penting itu. Baiklah, besok dia akan menanyakannya pada Naruto.

Semoga saja apa yang dipikirkannya mengenai wanita itu salah.

Pemuda beratato taring itu menghela nafas pelan. Semakin hari beban pikirannya bertambah berat. Baik itu masalah pribadinya ataupun mengenai sahabat pirangnya.

.

.

 _Kehidupan tidak ada yang abadi. Begitu pula dengan kebahagiaan dan penderitaan, tidak ada yang abadi. Namun diantara keduanya itu, entah kenapa penderitaanlah yang terasa begitu lama dirasakan. Sedangkan kebahagiaan hanya menjadi obat penenang sementara sebelum penderitaan yang lain mengatakan selamat datang._

 _Bukankah begitu?_

 _._

 _._

Tbc.

.

.

A/N:

Ha-halo minna...

Gomen shika updatenya lama.. soalnya kehidupan di dunia nyata membuat shika gak kebagian waktu di dunia 'ini'(?) haha

Btw, setiap aku ngetik fic LIWL lagu 'Say Something' aku putar terus. Mungkin lagu itu ada di list pertama lagu yang sering di dengar, hahaiii. Entah kenapa Say Something selalu membuat aku mendapat sebuah pencerahan(?) Lagu itu benar-benar favorit shika banget. End. XD

Ok,

Buat Sai357 ini udah update.. Gomen ya nunggu lama hehe..

Buat para readers makasih udah mau baca fic aku.. apalagi yang udah mau meninggalkan jejak. Big thanks for you!

hanggang samuli,

RnR Please!


End file.
